Dibalik Cinta Satu Arah
by JDHYYJ
Summary: Akankah Yixing mendapatkan cintanya ? / SuLay / GS / UkeFem! / EXO / Oneshoot


Tittle : Dibalik Cinta Satu Arah

Cast : Zhang Yixing

Kim Joonmyun

Other Cast : All member EXO

Genre : angst, romence

Rate : T

Warning : Gs, Full of typos, gak sesuai EYD, No Edit

Dibalik Cinta Satu Arah

Disebuah sekolah menengah atas di kota Seoul. Terlihat, para siswa kelas XI sedang berolahraga di lapangan belakang sekolah, sebagian murid laki-laki sedang bermain basket dan sisanya bermain sepak bola. Dan murid perempuan sedang olahraga ringan ataupun hanya duduk santai di pinggir lapangan. Seperti halnya tiga perempuan di salah satu bangku, mereka adalah Yixing, Luhan, dan Xiumin. Mereka sama-sama menjadi pengurus OSIS. Yixing menjabat sebagai sekertaris, Luhan menjabat sebagai sekbid 4 sedangkan Xiumin menjabat sebagai sekbid 8. Yixing adalah perempuan yang tidak terlalu cantik dan tidak terlalu menarik, tetapai ia memiliki lesung pipi yang membuatnya tampak manis. Yixing sangat jarang untuk bersosialisasi dengan siswa laki-laki. Namun ia sangat menyukai ah ralat tetapi mencintai sesosok ketua OSIS di Shining High School. Wu Yi Fan atau akrab disapa dengan nama Kris, seorang senior yang merupakan ketua OSIS yang tinggi, pintar, tampan, intinya ia adalah sosok yang perfect. Ia telah menyukai Kris sejak 9 bulan yang lalu dihitung sejak 1 November 2013.

Sepulang sekolah Yixing, Luhan, dan Xiumin langsung menuju ke ruang OSIS. Mereka akan mengadakan rapat dengan anggota OSIS yang lain untuk mengadakan kemah. Tiba-tiba sesosok lelaki yang tegas dan berwibawa memasuki ruang OSIS tersebut, Ialah Kris ketua OSIS sekaligus senior Yixing yang hanya berbeda 1 tahun dengan Yixing.

"Selamat Siang... " Sapa Kris.

"Siang..." Jawab semuanya

"oke, langsung ke intinya saja. Seperti rencana kita minggu lalu kita akan mengadakan kemah di sekolah dan telah disetujui oleh kepala sekolah dan guru pembina. Jadi Sabtu malam kita akan kemah dan kegiatan saat kemah adalah api unggun, nonton bareng, dan karaoke bareng. Oh jangan lupa juga kita akan bakar-bakar jagung jadi masing – masing anak kumpulkan uang 10.000 kepada Tao. Tao catat siapa saja yang sudah membayar. Terakhir dikumpulkan besok pagi. Oke, sekian rapat kali ini. Selamat siang. " Ucap Kris secara panjang lebar dan mengakhiri rapat kali ini. Tanpa disadari anggota lain, Kris membisikan sesuatu kepada Tao, "Aku tunggu di parkiran, oke. See you..." Bisik Kris sambil mengecup pipi tao sekilas. Tao hanya mengangguk sekilas dan tersenyum malu. Satu persatu anggota OSIS keluar ruangan tersebut dan menyisakan Yixing, Xiumin, dan Luhan. Mereka sedang bekumpul di meja Yi Xing sambil membicarakan persiapan kemah.

"Eh, by the way... Xing, Kris tau gak sih kalau kamu suka sama dia... ?" Tanya Luhan. Mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Eum.. maybe yes... maybe no..." Jawab Yi Xing Bingung sambil mengedikan bahunya. "Emang kenapa.. ?" Tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Enggak... Cuman kayak nya nih tadi aku liat Kris ngebisikin Tao sambil ngecup pipi nya si panda sekilas..." Jawab Luhan.

"Iya bener tuh.., kayak nya tadi aku juga liat waktu semua anak lagi sibuk sendiri. Dan denger- denger mereka pacaran lho..." Sambung Xiumin sambil mencomot kue stik keju nya.

"Hah... Biarinlah Kan cinta gak bisa dipaksain Kalau emang dia gak suka aku ya udah aku ikhlas asalkan dia bahagia...asekk... " Ucap Yixing.

"Sok bijak lo xing... gue tau lo nyesek... sabar ya xing..." Hibur Xiumin sambil mengelus pundak Yixing.

"One sided love memang sakit xing..." Ucap Lu Han sambil mengambil stik keju milik Xiumin.

"Ya.. Lu Han kembaliin stik keju aku... nanti aku pingsan kalau snack ku kurang..."Marah Xiumin pada Luhan.

"Alay lo min..."Ejek Yixing dan mereka kembali bersama-sama.

"Eh... Xing lo gak pulang...? udah sore nih..." Ucap seorang lelaki yang sedang bersandar di samping pintu ruang OSIS. Dia adalah Kim Joonmyun. Siswa nakal, jahil, dan menyebalkan. Namun ia termasuk siswa yang pintar, rajin, dan perhatian, ia juga seorang anggota OSIS lebih tepatnya menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua. Joonmyun atau biasanya orang lain –kecuali orang terdekatnya contoh : Yixing, Kris, Keluarga Kim- memanggilnya Suho adalah anak dari pemilik Kim Corp yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia dan juga pemilik saham sekolah ini. Jadi ia sangat terkenal seperti Kris, Kris juga adalah teman dekat Joonmyun sejak mereka berada di Sekolah Dasar. Paras mereka –Joonmyun dan Kris- juga hampir sama, mereka sama-sama tampan dan mempesona. Bedanya Kris penampilannya selalu terlihat rapi dan sedikit formal tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan Joonmyun, ia terlihat sedikit berandal dengan baju dan rambut yang sedikit acak – acakan.

"Oh.. ne... ayo pulang..."Ajak Yixing pada Joonmyun. Ia segera membereskan barang – barangnya yang berserakan di mejanya. Dan segera menyampirkan tasnya di pundaknya. Yixing dan Joonmyun adalah tetangga dekat dan kedua ayah mereka adalah teman dekat sejak ayah mereka masih kecil. Yixing segera berpamitan dengan teman-temannya.

"aku pulang dulu ya... bye" Ucap Yixing dan segera keluar ruang OSIS dan membuntuti Joonmyun yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

"Denger – denger Suho nyukain Yixing ya.." Ujar Xiumin yang disetujui oleh Luhan.

"Hufftt.. enak banget ya.. jadi yixing gak dapet Kris, malah dapet Suho yang juga pangeran sekolah... beruntungnya Yixing..." Ujar Luhan.

"Udah yuk pulang.." Ajak Xiumin. Mereka pun meninggalkan ruang OSIS. Pintu ruang OSIS di design dengan canggih

sehingga saat sudah tidak ada seorang pun didalamnya pintu akan terkunci secara otomatis.

Setibanya di rumah, Joomyun segera membersihkan diri dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya. Ia mulai mengotak – atik ponselnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wallpaper-nya, foto seorang perempuan yang sedang tersenyum manis yang sedang ia ambil secara diam-diam. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, ia pun menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobosseo..." Ucap Joonmyun.

"..." Jawab orang di seberang sana.

"ne aku akan segera kesana..."

"ne.. arraseo.."Ucap Joonmyun dan segera mengakhiri panggilannya.

Joonmyun segera mengambil jaketnya dan menyambar kunci motor sportnya. Ia segera berpamitan kepada orang tuanya dan mengendarai motornya. Setiba nya ia di rumah Kris –si penelpon-, ia langsung memasuki rumah tersebut. Ia segera bertemu Kris di ruang keluarga. Ayah dan Ibu Kris sedang berada di luar kota sehingga Kris sendiri di rumahnya.

"Ya ada apa..? ganggu orang aja..." Tanya Joonmyun.

"Haha.. ganggu lo mikirin Yixing kan..." Jawab Kris sambil tertawa.

"ish... ada apa?" Tanya Joonmyun mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Oh ya.. begini... bagaimana menurutmu kalau gue nyatain perasaan gue ke Tao waktu kita kemah.. ?"Tanya Kris meminta pendapat Joonmyun.

"eum... bagus sih apalagi waktu api unggun... tapi gimana perasaan Yixing yah..? kan lo tau sendiri kalau Yixing itu suka sama lo..." Jawab Joonmyun

"ohh ide bagus... kalau masalah Yixing, gue serahin ke lo... gimana ? sekalian lo nyatain perasaan lo ke dia..." Ujar Kris dengan semangat 45.

"Aish.. terserahlah..." Ucap Joonmyun pasrah.

.Love

Sabtu pagi yang cerah, suara burung yang berkicau riang. Mentari yang mulai menampakkan dirinya, sinarnya yang siap menghangatkan seluruh penghuni dunia ini. Suasana di pagi hari ini memang sangat indah namun berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati seorang gadis yang manis bernama Yixing. Ia terlihat tak bersemangat pagi hari ini. Yixing dan Joonmyun berangkat bersama menuju sekolah. Joonmyun yang menangkap aura negative Yixing hanya diam dan sesekali menanyakan keadaan Yixing.

"Kok lesu sih xing... jalan ke sekolah kerasa jadi jauh nih... gue kayak jalan sendirian nih... ketawa dikit kek.." Ujar Joonmyun yang merasa bosan tanpa adanya tawa dari yixing.

"Gak papa myun... gue lagi males aja kok..." Jawab Yixing berbohong

"Udah deh lo gak bisa bohong ke gue, kita udah lama temenan, gue udah hafal tingkah laku lho..." Jawab Joonmyun.

"Huftt.. ya lah gue nyerah.. iya gue lagi lesu, gue sedih myun..." Jawab Yixing menyerah.

"Kenapa.. ? Kris lagi.. ?" Tanya Joonmyun sebeum Yixing bercerita ia sudah tau permasalahannya. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Yixing. Joonmyun hanya dapat merangkul bahunya dan menenangkannya.

"Nanti aku jemput kamu jam 3 sore ya.." Ucap Joonmyun. Lagi – lagi hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yixing.

"Senyum dong ying..." Ucap Joonmyun. Dan Yixing tersenyum sekilas walau terpaksa.

Malam hari di SHS, terlihat seluruh anggota OSIS sedang berkumpul sambil mengelilingi api unggun. Mereka sedang menikmati hangatnya api unggun dan kehangatan kebersamaan mereka. Tiba-tiba Kris berjalan menuju dekat api unggun dan tepat di hadapan Tao sambil membawa gitar.

"Izinkan aku menampilkan ini untuk Tao." Ucap Kris. Ia mulai memetik gitar yang dibawanya dan menyanyikan lagu 'Mine' milik Petra Sihombing ft. Ben Sihombing dengan tulus, tanpa menghiraukan perasaan Yixing saat ini. Joonmyun yang melihat kesedihan Yixing pun segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju Yixing dan menggenggam tangannya dan segera membawanya menuju lapangan belakang sekolah. Sebelum moment pernyataan cinta Kris untuk Tao dimulai.

.Love

Yixing terlihat menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapan Joonmyun yang sedang menenangkannya. Joonmyun dapat merasakan betapa sakitnya dan hancurnya hati Yixing saat ini. Ia menghibur Yixing meski tidak sepenuhnya berhasil namun sedikit meredakan tangisnya. Yixing sudah mulai merasa tenang hanya suara isakan yang dapat didengar oleh Joonmyun.

"Makasih ya myun... lo udah mau nemenin aku dan nerima semua curhatanku selama ini yang semuanya berisi tentang Kris" Ucap Yixing sedikit terisak.

"Gak masalah kok.." Jawab Joonmyun. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka.

"Xing boleh aku jujur ?" Tanya Joonmyun. Hanya anggukan yang didapat. "Sebenarnya gue suka sama lo dari dulu sejak kita masih SMP. Tapi gue gak yakin mau ngungkapinnya, gue tau kalau lo suka sam Kris. Jadi hari ini gue mau nyatain perasaanku ke kamu. Ya gue tau kalau gue gak seperfect Kris, gak setinggi Kris, gak setampan Kris. Jadi aku suka sama kamu..." Ucap Joonmyun panjang lebar.

"Lalu..?" Tanya Yixing bingung.

"Kamu mau gak jadi pacarku..?" Tanya Joonmyun sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah. "Lupain Kris yang udah bikin kamu terluka, yang udah bikin kamu nangis kayak tadi, yang selalu nyakitin hati kamu. Mulailah belajar menyukaiku" Ucap Joonmyun.

"eumm.. bantu aku lupain Kris, dan bantu aku supaya aku bisa mencintai mu lebih tulus dan lebih dalam dari perasaanku untuk Kris..." ujar Yixing.

"Jadi...?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Iya.. aku mau jadi pacar kamu" Jawab Yixing malu-malu.

Joonmyun pun tersenyum bahagia. Ia pun memeluk Yixing. Dan terdengarlah suara kembang api yang sudah disetting oleh Kris dan Joonmyun. Tepat saat tengah malam dan tepat di pertukaran tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyakitkan. Jadi lebih baik pergi meski menyakitkan daripada bertahan. Karena bertahan tak selamanya indah. Indah akan datang pada waktunya."

END

Pojokan Autor :

Hai.. akhirnya post ff Sulay... ^^

Ini sebenernya tugas Bahasa Indonesia yang gue ubah sedemikian rupa, tambahin sana tambahin sini. Dan jadillah ni ff ancur... .-.

Dan karna ini tugas, please review dan beri penilaian buat ff ini... xD

Kalau review sertakan score. Score tertinggi nya 10 dan terendahnya 1.

So.. Please review... ^^ 


End file.
